


Cuffed (Pt. 2)

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Payback, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets his payback in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed (Pt. 2)

Sitting on the couch in Sam’s arms was your favorite thing to do. Sam was watching some football game, but you were too sleepy and comfortable to pay attention. Lazily drawing circles on his forearm, you traced his veins to his hand where you noticed a small black and blue bruise across his wrist. You remembered how he had gotten those a few nights ago when you handcuffed him to your bed and had your way with his body. He said it didn’t hurt, but you still felt a little bad about leaving the bruises. You leaned your face towards his wrist and pressed your lips gently to the darkened mark.

“What was that for?” asked Sam.

“Nothing, I just feel bad still that I did this to you.” You replied softly. Sam leaned his head down to kiss you.  
“Babe, I’ve told you a hundred times, its fine. That whole night was…unforgettable.” He winked and you blushed, remembering all that happened behind your bedroom door. “However,” he began, “it might be time for a little payback.” Pulling you all the way into his lap, Sam nuzzled his face against your neck, nipping softly. Giggling, you tried to pull away. It was useless of course; Sam was twice your size and three times as strong.

“Sam, stop it!” you swatted at his arm. Growling playfully into your ear, he stood up and cradled you to his chest.  
“Not a chance. It’s my turn, tonight.” With that, he whisked you off to his room. Throwing you down to the bed, he began to strip down to his boxers. You started to pull your shirt up when his hands grabbed your wrists.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tsk’d. “We are doing this my way tonight.” Sliding his hands under your shirt, he began to roam up and down your body, smirking when he unclasped your bra with a twist of his wrist. Slowly, he slid your top off and threw it to the ground. Tugging at your pajama shorts, he smiled when he discovered that you weren’t wearing any panties.

“Well, well, well, it looks like somebody was just asking for it tonight,” he said hungrily. The lust in his eyes was intoxicating.

“Sam…” your breathing hitched as his tongue flicked out quickly to circle your clit. Your hands moved down towards his head and your fingers tangled in his brown locks. Before you could push his head to your sex, he yanked away with a look of reproach in his eyes.

“I said we were doing this my way.” He said sternly. With that, he stood up and left the room, leaving you frustrated and wet on the bed. When he returned, you saw that he wasn’t empty handed. Using an old belt of his, he strapped your wrists up over your head and then tied a silk scarf around your mouth. “Just in case you decided to make any sounds before I allow it.” He said with a wink. Once he was satisfied that you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, he brought his mouth back down to you your aching pussy.

Licking a stripe up your slit, he looked at you with a devilish glint in his eyes. You began to arch your hips up, unable to control your body under his touch. He placed his massive hands on your waist and pushed you down, holding you there. You knew you would have bruises there tomorrow morning. Sam began to slowly tease your folds with his tongue, circling your clit with his tongue every so often. You tugged at your restraints and groaned softly into the scarf.

Sam trailed a hand down and slipped a finger into your eager pussy. “Look, at you, so fucking wet for me and I’ve barely started,” he said, slowly pumping his finger in and out of you. He slid another finger in and used his thumb to put pressure on your clit. He began to pump faster and faster, and you felt yourself approaching the edge. You began to moan louder and louder, but you were muffled by the silk scarf around your mouth. His name on your lips became unintelligible. You could feel your walls tightening, but just before your release, Sam withdrew his fingers.  
Reaching up, he pulled the scarf from your mouth and you began to whimper uncontrollably. “Sam…please, that felt so fucking good…don’t stop!” you cried.

“I’m not done with you yet. This is payback, remember?” He crashed his lips into yours and as his tongue pushed into your mouth, you could feel his hard cock through the thin cotton of his boxers, rubbing at your hips. Knowing how much it turned you on, Sam began to grind his hips down against yours, the light cloth brushing over your clit. He rolled his hips against yours, his cock growing harder with every push.

“How bad do you want it?” he asked, knowing how you were coming undone at his mercy.

“So fucking bad, Sammy. Please, I can’t take much more.” You squirmed against your restraints, bucking your hips up to his.

Sam lowered his face to your breasts, cupping on in his hand and taking the other into his mouth. He moved between both, sucking and biting at your nipples until they were hard. Eyes closed, you groaned as you tried to pull your hand from the belt that restrained them. It was no use; Sam was an expert and tying people down. “Fuck, Sam, I just need…ah!” you gasped and your eyes flew open as Sam’s suddenly naked, rock hard cocked pushed at your entrance. Slowly, he pushed into you, filling your pussy with every inch of his manhood.

“Shit, babe, you’re so fucking tight. God I love to feel you so hot and wet on my cock.” Sam threw his head back and let out a low, gravely moan. He slowly rocked his hips, fucking you at an unbearably slow pace. Holding on to your hips, he continued the cruelty as long as he could, loving every tortured whimper that escaped your lips. Soon though, it was too much for even him and he began to pick up speed.

“Shit Sam! I’m-I’m so cl-close!” you began to cry.

“Not yet, babe, not yet.” he panted. A few more thrusts and you couldn’t hold it anymore and the two of you felt your orgasms rush through you; the pleasure was almost too much to handle.

You couldn’t contain yourself as you screamed Sam’s name, your cries echoing through the bunker. As the last of his cum shot into you, Sam slowed his thrusts until your body went limp from sheer exhaustion. Pulling out, he leaned down to kiss you gently on the lips as his hands worked to un-tie your wrists from the head board.

“Sam…” you breathed, unable to finish the sentence. You were both speechless and too tired to describe your feelings.

“I know,” he whispered back. “You are so unbelievably hot when you’re tied up, you know that?” With your now-free hands, you ran your fingers through your hair and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. Nuzzling against his warm body, you lightly kissed his neck.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Pulling you closer, he wrapped his legs around yours and the two of you began to drift off to sleep.

“Sam?” you asked, not sure if he was asleep yet.

“Yeah, love?” he answered sleepily.

“I think you should get payback more often.” You could feel him smile as he kissed your hair, his arms tightening around you.

“Sure thing babe.” With that, you let the fatigue wash over you, wondering what the two of you might try next.


End file.
